Feel It In Your Heart
by DeathTheKidetteInConverse
Summary: One of those little "shuffle-your-iPod" story challenges! I was bored, so I decided to do it. What the heck? :) (The couples featured in these little stories will be Kid/Maka, Soul/Liz, Crona/Patty, and Black*Star/Tsubaki).


**Alright, I've had a request for one of those story challenges in which you set your iPod on shuffle and write short stories for the first five songs you hear… Not sure how good it'll be, but hey! Why not try? :P **

**Please note that Crona will be male in this fic. **

**Soul Eater isn't mine, nor do I own any of the songs.**

**1. Distracted (KSM) – Kid & Maka**

He couldn't sleep with her on his mind. He couldn't stay focused when she was in the room. He couldn't stop staring at her whenever he saw her. He couldn't get her out of his head whenever he wasn't around her.

One day, she caught him gazing at her intently.

"Kid, are you feeling alright?" she asked him concernedly.

_No, I'm not okay,_ he thought. _I want you. I need you. I'm completely crazy about you. You're driving me insane. _But he just answered, "Oh yeah, Maka. I'm fine. Sorry, I just got... distracted about something."

She was so beautiful. She was so smart. She was so funny. She was so charming. He wanted her more than anything else in the world.

Why did she have to be so... perfect?

**2. We Own The Night (Selena Gomez) – Soul & Liz**

They sat on the hood of Soul's new car that Saturday night, watching the stars. Soul put his arm around Liz and held her close.

"I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you," whispered Liz.

Soul smiled. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "Yeah," he said. "It's cool hanging out with you."

Liz rolled her eyes. Trust Soul to keep the situation cool. She decided to tease him into being romantic.

"Hey, Soul," prompted Liz.

"Hmm?" asked Soul.

"Wanna dance?" Liz asked him. Her comment had the desired effect.

"Huh? Dance?" Soul stammered. "I... I don't know. I don't really wanna..."

Liz laughed. "Are you saying you don't know how to dance? My, my. What a shame." She shook her head, feigning disappointment.

"Of course I know how to dance!" exclaimed Soul, jumping off the car. He held his hand out to Liz and said, "Cool guys _always_ know how to dance!"

Liz smiled to herself and slipped off of the car. She took Soul's hand and buried her face into his shoulder.

As the two swayed together, Soul murmured, "I want to spend as much time as possible with you. You're my cool girl."

Liz was overcome with happiness at his words. "Then, whenever we're together, let's live it up. And right now, we own this night."

**3. Fallin' For You (Colbie Caillat) – Crona & Patty**

Crona was feeling something he'd never felt before, and it was scaring him. He didn't know how to deal with this new feeling. It was like every time he saw Patty, his stomach felt like it was full of butterflies and he didn't know what to say to her. He thought Patty was very pretty, but he didn't know how to handle that idea either. Crona wanted to put an end to these feelings so they wouldn't be able to frighten him anymore, but he wasn't sure how to do so. He decided to go to his best friend Maka to ask for advice.

"H-hi, Maka," Crona stuttered.

"Oh hey Crona!" replied Maka cheerfully. "What's up?"

"I-I need your help, Maka," confessed Crona. He grabbed onto one of his elbows with his other hand self-consciously. "I've been having these w-weird feelings lately whenever I see P-Patty. It's like there are hundreds of butterflies in my stomach and I don't know how to talk to her. Please help me! I can't handle these feelings!"

Maka laughed. "Oh, Crona, you're so clueless!" She knew exactly what Crona's problem was. He had a crush on Patty! "Okay. Let's see. Do you think she's pretty?"

"Y-yes," answered Crona truthfully. "I think she's very pretty. And she's very n-nice to me."

"Do you want to spend time alone with her?" Maka asked.

"W-Well, I don't know. But it seems nice," answered Crona nervously.

Maka smiled. "That settles it! Crona, I think you're falling for Patty. Why don't you go ask her out?"

Crona blanched in horror. "W-What?! I can't do that! I don't know how to!"

"It's simple, Crona," explained Maka. "Just ask her to go someplace with you. Someplace where you think she'd enjoy herself."

"But what if she says no? I'm s-scared of what she'll say! I don't think I can handle rejection," said Crona.

"Don't worry, Crona," said Maka soothingly. "I bet she'll say yes! Just go ask. That's the only way to find out."

**4. Like A Star (Britt Nicole) – Black*Star & Tsubaki**

Tsubaki was glowing with excitement. She had looked forward to this party for so long, and now she was actually here participating in it! She looked around frantically, trying to capture a mental image of the beautiful ballroom. She saw tables piled high with tantalizing foods. She heard lovely music playing. And most importantly, she saw all of her friends dressed up and waiting to have fun.

Tsubaki looked over at Black*Star, hoping he was as excited as she was. He was just gazing at her with a prideful expression.

"What is it, Black*Star?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking about what a beautiful star _I_ have for a goddess," Black*Star gloated.

Tsubaki blushed. "You don't really mean that..."

"I do mean it. You look beautiful. I mean, I look better of course, but that is expected of a handsome god such as myself. Now, dance with me, Tsubaki. We will _own_ that dance floor!"

Tsubaki looked at him happily. Her beautiful purple eyes sparkled like the night sky. "Well, I'd be honored to dance with my star."

**5. Feel It In Your Heart (Abandon) – Soul & Liz**

All of Soul's friends were gathered around his piano, anxiously waiting to hear him play. He had told them it was an important, meaningful song, so all of his friends were excited to hear it given Soul's renowned musical talent.

"Alright guys, this song is for someone very special," Soul said. "It's a... love song." He lingered on the word 'love' as he glanced at Liz. She blushed and looked at her feet.

Soul cleared his throat and began to play a wild and lovely composition. He poured his soul into the song. His fingers flew over the keys expertly.

When he was done, everyone clapped and congratulated Soul for such a beautiful piece.

"Wonderful song, Soul," smiled Maka. "You must appreciate the person you wrote this piece for a lot!"

"Yeah," said Soul, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I really love her."

No one knew what Soul's composition really meant, except for Liz. She'd quietly watched him from the doorway of the piano room as he struggled to find the right notes to use. She'd heard him arguing with himself about what tone he needed at a certain part of the song. He would never know that she'd seen all of this, but she did, and she'd always treasure it.

Everyone bid their goodbyes to Soul, except for Liz, who stayed in the room. The two just stared at each other for a while. Suddenly, Soul got up from the piano bench and wrapped his arms around Liz. Liz clung tightly to him.

"It was beautiful," Liz whispered to him. "I can't believe that you wrote a song for me. It's one of the most amazing things someone's ever done for me."

"I'm glad you liked it," Soul murmured back to her. "I wanted to tell you I loved you, but 'love' is just a word. I wanted to really prove it to you. I wasn't sure how, so I let my music do the talking. I spoke through my heart. I really do love you."

A tear of happiness escaped from Liz's eye. "I believe it. I feel it. I love you too, Soul."

**Awww! So fluffy xD Well, I hope it was alright enough for ya ;) Thanks for reading! Reviews are always nice... (And that wasn't a huge hint at _all_...)**


End file.
